Dr Uncle Edward
by StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Alice and Jasper adopted a daughter, Lataine. One day, Lataine is having trouble with her asthma so Jasper calls her Uncle Edward, a family doctor, to come over and check on her. Mostly fluffy story but does feature medical needles. All Human.


**_Author's Note: This is the first in a series. Jasper and Alice have adopted a daughter and she has asthma. This story is a tale of what happens when her asthma gets out of her control. I do not own the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Lataine is my O.C. _**

_Jasper POV_

The phone rang and I waited for someone to answer. I was hoping they were home. I knew that Nessie had to go to a friend's house this morning to work on a project so I was really hoping that Edward was home by now. On the third ring, Bella answered. "Hello?"

"Bella, this is Jasper."

"Oh hey. How is my favorite brother-in-law?"

"I'm doing fine and Alice is great too. Lataine is the one I'm worried about. Is Edward there?"

"Yeah he is. Hold on one minute."

I knew Lataine would not be happy that I had called Edward. She openly admitted that Edward and Bella were her favorite aunt and uncle but I also knew she was scared of doctors. Edward was no exception to that fear. I heard Edward's voice through the receiver. "Jasper?"

"Edward."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Lataine on the other hand, I'm worried about. And I hate to bother you on your day off but I don't know if I should take her to the ER or just keep giving her the albuterol here." Alice and I had adopted Lataine and she was an asthmatic.

"I'll come check her over. See how she's doing. If her medicine isn't working she may need something else. I'll come over in a few minutes."

"Thanks Edward. I appreciate it."

I hung up and headed up the stairs to my daughter's room. Alice had left a few minutes ago to get a few things from the store for Lataine. "Daddy, did you wanna see my peak flow?" she asked as I came in the room holding out the meter for me to see. It read 250. It was supposed to be above 350. "I did it twice. The first one was lower, like 225."

I sighed and sat down on her bed. I pushed her hair out of her face. "I called Edward. I want to make sure you're okay and we don't need to take a trip to the ER." I could see the look on her face that said she was going to argue. "Don't even try to argue with me Darlin'. You know I will win."

She huffed and sat back on the pillows.

_Edward POV_

I hoped that Lataine was okay. She had problems with her asthma a lot. I kept everything I would need to take care of her in my bag just in case any problems were to occur. She was much like Bella in many ways. For one, she hated seeing a doctor because she hated the thought that needles might be involved. Like Bella, she was also clumsy. Not quite as clumsy, because she was very graceful when she was dancing and she practically lived at the dance studio 24/7. But with her clumsiness and her asthma, she ended up seeing doctors a lot.

I pulled into the driveway of my sister's house. I pulled my bag from the backseat and climbed out of the car. Bella came around to my side of the car. "I'm gonna go pick Renesmee up. She just texted me and said she was ready to leave. I'll be back in about 20 minutes." I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood on her toes so that I could quickly peck her on the lips.

I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. Jasper opened it. "Lataine is up in her room. Her peak flow average was 238. I'm gonna stay down here."

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Lataine's room. As I approached her door, I knocked so as not to interfere with her privacy. "Come in," she called to me through the door.

I opened the door to see my niece sitting in her bed reading a book. "I think daddy is overreacting," she said without looking up from her book.

I walked over to her bed and placed my bag on the floor before sitting down on the edge. She closed the book and shoved it under a pillow to look at me. "That may be true, but if your peak flow meter is reading 238, it's better to make sure," I said, running my fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I know."

I pulled my stethoscope out of my bag from the floor. She sat up straight as I put the ear pieces in my ears. "Deep breaths."

"I know the drill." I moved the stethoscope around her chest and each time I moved it, she would take in another breath. I pulled her hair back and then moved the stethoscope around to her back. "You're wheezing and it doesn't sound like the albuterol is doing enough for you."

I could tell by looking at her face that she knew what I was implying. "Please don't, Uncle Edward," she pleaded with me in a whisper. "Rather now then in the hospital later," I replied gently, taking her hand and stroking my finger across it.

She whimpered. "Shh, love. Do you want me to have your dad come up? He can hold your hand while I give you your medicine." She nodded, but didn't say a word.

I walked down the stairs and was bombarded by my 13 year old daughter which meant that Bella had returned. "Is Lataine ok?" she asked. I smiled at the concern of my only daughter. Lataine and Renesmee were the same age and had a really close relationship.

"Lataine will be fine," I said consoling my daughter as Bella, Alice, and Jasper walked in from the kitchen. "But I do need to see Jasper upstairs for a moment, if that isn't a problem." He didn't ask questions but proceeded to follow me back up to his daughter's room. He knew what I was planning to do as soon as he saw the look on his daughter's face. Nothing else gave her that look of fear.

As I prepared the things I would need, Jasper sat down on the bed and pulled Lataine onto his lap, whispering into her ear to calm her down. I had always picked on Jasper, calling him an empath because of his nature. He could sense how people were feeling when no one else could and that was the reason why he made such a great psychiatrist. Even now, I could see Lataine relaxing ever so slightly in her father's arms.

I pulled on a pair of rubber latex gloves, not out of necessity, but out of habit. I cleaned her arm with an alcohol swab and watched as she hid her face in Jasper's neck. I measured out the medicine in the syringe and tapped it to get out any air bubbles. "On the count of 3," I whispered.

Jasper counted for me, stroking the hand that she was using to grip his as if her life depended on it, as he did. "1, 2, 3." On 3, I quickly stuck the needle in her arm, injected all the medicine, and then removed it from her arm. "Good job, sweetheart," Jasper and I both said in unison. "jinx."

"Jinx times infinity. Ha!" Jasper said, taking a band-aid from me and putting it on Lataine's arm while I removed my gloves. She giggled at us and I was glad to see that she was no longer in pain.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank-you for taking care of me. Even if I complain, I appreciate it."

I smiled. "I know you do. You're so much like Bella in that way."

She stood up and ran down the stairs. We followed her to find her wrapped in an embrace with Renesmee. "As soon as you're up to it, Lataine we just have to go shopping." She noticed me looking at her. "I said when she's better, gosh Dad."

I chuckled. "Thanks for taking care of Lataine for us, big brother," Alice said coming over to hug me.

"Anytime, little sister," I said hugging her. "Just get some rest Lataine and Jasper, make sure she keeps taking her medicine like she has been, and you should be feeling better in no time."

"Then we can go shopping?" my daughter asked hopefully, as both girls looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, something they had learned from my lovely little sister.

"As soon as she is better, you can go shopping, but for now, Lataine needs rest and Renesmee has chores to do."

_Jasper POV_

After Edward, Bella, and Nessie had left, I walked back upstairs to where my daughter had snuck up to. Her door was open and I watched her play with the band-aid on her arm for a moment before I knocked on the door. She stopped playing with the bandage and looked up. "Can I come in?"

"I really hate it when you call him and tell him I'm sick," she said, indicating I was allowed in.

"Well rather get only one shot now than to end up in the hospital with many, right?" I asked sitting down on the bed.

"That's pretty much what he said," she said sighing.

I laughed. "I love you, Lataine."

"I love you too, daddy."


End file.
